<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Live by Bubu (bubu_s)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129924">Live</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubu_s/pseuds/Bubu'>Bubu (bubu_s)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff hurt comfort because I'm lonely [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubu_s/pseuds/Bubu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has a panic attack </p><p>thanks to his fans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff hurt comfort because I'm lonely [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This actually happened, but I wrote this when some American nctzens started criticizing nct on twitter in early nct 2020.<br/>I really don't know why this has so many similarities to reality lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hyung..."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Mark is doing a live."</p><p>"Yes? How long has it been?"</p><p>"A good time, but that's not what matters."</p><p>"What happens?" Haechan passed the cell phone to Yuta, so that he could see a clearly shaking Mark trying to keep up with him live. "Let's go"</p><p>"Sure?"</p><p>"Let's go now," they got up from their seats and went to where Mark was located. "Smile," He patted Haechan on the back. "Smile and pretend nothing happens," they both took a deep breath and entered the room.</p><p>"Hyung," they bowed and entered.</p><p>"Oh hello."</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm doing a live."</p><p>"Oh..." they both sat down next to him. "Hi!"</p><p>"Hi guys," they both greeted. Yuta put his hand on Mark's leg, stroking it gently. They both looked into each other's eyes communicating the same thing.</p><p>"Mmh... it's been enough time... I think it's time to finish..." Haechan nodded. "Bye-bye guys, take care."</p><p>"See you soon guys."</p><p>"Eat well," all three agreed and cut off the transmission.</p><p>"Yu-yuta... " he breathed heavily and approached the recently named. His boyfriend patted his legs and Mark sat on them, hiding his face on the other's shoulder.</p><p>"Haechan, could you bring a glass of water?"</p><p>"Yes hyung" Donghyuck left the room and closed the door.</p><p>"Yuta..." he whispered between his tears.</p><p>"Shh... it's fine love... I'm here, easy baby."</p><p>"Yuta the comments..." he sighed. "T-the comments were..."</p><p>"Shh baby... it's over, they're gone."</p><p>"The comments..." Yuta ran his hands down his back, caressing him to try to calm him down.</p><p>"Quiet, we both know that what they say is not true."</p><p>"But they were saying it..."</p><p>"Baby..." he raised his hands to the back of his neck and stroked his hair.</p><p>The door was opened and Haechan entered with a glass of water in his hands.</p><p>"Here, hyung." he sat next to him and passed it to him. Mark broke away from Yuta a bit and received the glass. He took it slowly and then put it aside. "I have to go back to the studio... call me if anything happens, okay?"</p><p>"Yes, you can go."</p><p>"Yuta..."</p><p>"Quiet baby... calm..." Yuta began to move his legs slowly, trying to calm his boyfriend with the movement. "I'm here with you... everything is fine... nothing will happen..."</p><p>"Y-..." Yuta looked up a little when noticing that someone entered the room.</p><p>"What happens?" Taeyong asked quickly entering followed by Doyoung, the older one leaned next to Mark.</p><p>"I think the best thing is to go home..."</p><p>"We can't... let's go to the practice room for the meantime."</p><p>"Mark, baby, come on," Yuta said to which the youngest nodded. They got up and walked into the living room.</p><p>"Yu-yuta..." Mark stopped short and backed up until he collided with a wall. Yuta looked in front of him at Jongin coming laughing next to Baekhyun in their direction, they both stopped worried and headed towards Mark.</p><p>"Mark..." Yuta whispered.</p><p>"Fuck..." Taeyong muttered.</p><p>"Yu-ta..."</p><p>"Calm down... you're not dying."</p><p>"T-they..."</p><p>"No love, no, they didn't laugh at you... take my hands, okay?" Mark took the hands of his boyfriend, trembling.</p><p>"Dongsaeng," Jongin spoke softly. Settling in next to Mark. "We don't know what happened to you, I assure you we weren't laughing at you, now, breathe with me," Jongin was guiding his breath until Mark calmed down completely.</p><p>"Go hyung, we'll take care of it" Yuta caressed his boyfriend's hand gently. "Let's go to the practice room," he said and they continued on their way.</p><p>They walked in and Jongin sat in one of the corners and let Mark rest his head on his lap.</p><p>"Hyung, don't you have to do anything?"</p><p>"Nothing for today."</p><p>"Okay..." Yuta tied his hair and went with the group to start the practice.</p><p>"Mark," Jongin spoke as he stroked Mark's hair, clearing his forehead of a few strands.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Yuta won't be jealous because you're like this with me?"</p><p>"No... he seems possessive but he trusts me."</p><p>"Mmh... hey if you want to vent you can do it, I'm here for you."</p><p>"Thank you but... I don't want to think about it now..."</p><p>"Mark look... I used to not dress as I wanted, for fear of criticism. And I didn't gain anything, I only lost myself. When I stopped caring about that, I didn't lose anything, I only gained things, I gained confidence, happiness, self-esteem. From the reaction you had that we were laughing, I guess it worries you a lot how people think. Stop worrying, okay? You don't earn anything... you just be yourself and focus on the fact that there will always be people who love and value you. There always will be. I am one of them."</p><p>"Hyung..."</p><p>"You don't have to answer me anything, just think about it" the younger nodded.</p><p>"I feel tired..."</p><p>"Baek's study has a quite comfortable chair, go to rest there, come on, I know him, you are not going to bother him."</p><p>"I..."</p><p>"Come on, don't refuse," he smiled at him. Mark got up next to him and nodded. They walked together to the study and knocked on the door.</p><p>"Come in," they both entered.</p><p>"I'll bring you Mark," Jongin said. "He's tired, I told him to lay down here a bit."</p><p>"Sure, no problem."</p><p>"Well... I'm going to find something to drink, do you want something?"</p><p>"Some water, please," said Mark, as he sat down.</p><p>"Can you bring two coffees? Chanyeol is on his way, he went to get a wire."</p><p>"Sure hyung," Jongin nodded and left the study.</p><p>Baek got up from his seat and went to sit next to Mark.</p><p>"Leave your head on my legs, so your neck doesn't hurt."</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"Don't make yourself so much trouble," he smiled.</p><p>"Okay..." he leaned back and put his head on the older man's legs.</p><p>"How's everything going with Yuta"</p><p>"It's going well... I love it," Baekhyun chuckled softly.</p><p>"I'm glad," he took a couple of strands from his forehead and pulled them out.</p><p>Chanyeol entered the studio, followed by Jongin who he had been talking to.</p><p>"Here's your water." He handed a bottle to Mark.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"And here's your coffee." He handed a glass to Baek.</p><p>"Thanks Jongin."</p><p>"I added 2 of sugar, as always... well, I'll leave you, I'm going out with Sehun."</p><p>"Okay, take care" Jongin bowed and left.</p><p>"Mark... you don't look good, what happened?" Mark fell silent and shed a couple of tears. "Uh sorry... I didn't think it was that strong..."</p><p>"N-it's okay," he said as he sat up wiping his face.</p><p>"Easy my boy," Baek whispered, stroking his back. "Easy, we are here with you, we love you..." Mark sighed, took some water and leaned back on Baek's legs.</p><p>"Sorry, it was not my intention..."</p><p>"Yes I know hyung, no problem."</p><p>"Honey, hand me a couple of tissues please," Chanyeol nodded and handed them to Baek. The older one gently brushed them over Mark's cheeks, wiping them dry. "Do you wanna sleep?" he asked Mark.</p><p>"I'm a little tired... but I don't want to bother you..."</p><p>"Okay Mark, you don't bother... apart from that we are just composing, I can stay here with you" Mark nodded slightly and settled down a little better. Baek gently stroked his head and neck, took his glasses and set them aside. Without realizing it, Mark was already fast asleep.</p><p>"Honey," Chanyeol said quietly. "This part is done, do you want me to continue or can we take a break?" he turned him in his chair to see Baekhyun's face.</p><p>"Pass me your coat." Chanyeol nodded and handed it to him. Baekhyun folded it and left it on the floor for a moment. "Hold his head, carefully, I know you," Chanyeol laughed softly and complied with the request. Baek carefully got up and dropped the previously folded coat under the boy's head.</p><p>"And? What do you say?"</p><p>"I say Mark can hear us."</p><p>"And I say that he is tired and even a tornado would not wake him up right now."</p><p>"Just kisses... take it or leave it."</p><p>"I take it," he smiled and left his hands on the older man's waist and then brought his lips together.</p>
<hr/><p>"That's all for today... but Yuta, come here for a moment," the choreographer spoke. Yuta nodded and went to him. "You were very distracted... I hope tomorrow will not be repeated."</p><p>"Sorry... it's about Mark..."</p><p>"I understand... but you know how things are... practice is over, go see him."</p><p>"Thank you," he bowed, took his things and left the room.</p><p>Jongin before going out with Sehun had taken care of telling Yuta where his boyfriend was, so he was going with determined step to the study of his Sunbae.</p><p>He knocked on the door a few times and it was opened by Chanyeol.</p><p>"Is Mark here?"</p><p>"Yeah, he just woke up, he's with Baek" Yuta nodded. "Come in" Chanyeol stepped aside letting him pass and then closing the door.</p><p>"Baby," Yuta said with a smile. Mark was lying on the couch, with half of his body on Baekhyun and hugging him around the waist. He jumped out of that position quickly upon hearing the voice of his boyfriend.</p><p>"Honey," he smiled back.</p><p>"Practice is over, we can go home... unless you want to do something else" Mark shook his head. "Then hand me your things and let's go."</p><p>"I can take them..."</p><p>"If you want." Mark ordered his things and took them.</p><p>"Take care," Baek said. "We're here for anything."</p><p>"Okay hyung, thanks for taking care of Mark" they all bowed as a sign of goodbye and the younger couple left the studio in the direction of the parking lot.</p><p>"Love..."</p><p>"Yes baby?"</p><p>"Am I annoying?"</p><p>"What do you say? You don't bother."</p><p>"Sure?"</p><p>"Sure, I'm your boyfriend for a reason."</p><p>"Mmh..."</p><p>"Don't go around thinking things like that, it's not true," Yuta said before they got in the car and went to the apartment.</p><p>They entered and headed straight for his room, the others were already within their respective spaces.</p><p>"Are you hungry?"</p><p>"Not really..."</p><p>"Okay, but before you sleep you have to eat a piece of fruit, even." Mark nodded. Yuta lit a couple of candles and turned off the light in the room. He left his hands on Mark's waist and moved him slowly until he fell on the bed, let him sit down and accommodate his back on the back of it. So that later he would sit on his lap. "Tell me ... this is a safe place, tell me what happened."</p><p>"The comments..." he sighed. "Honey..." small tears slid down his face. "I'm not racist... I'm not fucking racist... how can I be racist if I live racism every day... And that they want to boycott... the comeback, when we have tried so hard..." Yuta just listened to every word that came out of the mouth of her dear boyfriend. "If I try not to harm anyone, why they hate me..." a little whimper escaped him before continuing to speak. "I really don't want to harm anyone, I don't like people to suffer... why do they hate me if I didn't do anything to them," he supported his head on the major's chest. "Yuta..." he said plaintively before bursting into tears.</p><p>"Baby it's okay... get rid of it, it's okay..." he hugged him and gently caressed his back. "Those people do not know you, and never will. They need someone perfect and no one can be like that, those people are really insecure and they want to find all the slightest mistakes to feel better with themselves. Don't let them break you down, babe."</p><p>"I'll try."</p><p>"Good, you know I'm here for you, even if you feel down for some small thing, I'm here, yeah?"</p><p>"Mmh," he nodded.</p><p>"I love you so much, baby."</p><p>"I love you too. You're so important for me."</p><p>"As you for me," he smiled and went for a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you find any mistakes, please tell me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>